Bleeding love
by roronoacami
Summary: Eisuke Ichinomiya wants to build a new hotel somewhere in Americas and looks for a new engineer.
Hello! This is my first time writing in English, so if I made mistakes please I'd appreciate if you could send me suggestions. This story will be long and here I present the characters. I hope this is not a waste of your time but I really hope you like it.

 **Summary:** Eisuke Ichinomiya wants to build a new hotel somewhere in Americas and looks for a new engineer.

 **Rating:** Mature, in future chapters.

* * *

 **Eisuke PoV**

Since the mysteries surrounding my father were resolved, I haven't planned to expand my business. Build a new hotel has crossed my mind for some time, things are too tedious recently and I'm getting impatient. Baba and the others have noticed my mood swings and are whispering around.  
Saitou doesn't work in Americas… But I can't think of anywhere else but there. He recommended the engineer of a company and praised him a lot, but I'm not sure if I can trust the construction of my hotel to a company I don't know.  
Well, I'll not get anywhere if I stay here pondering. I ask Kenzaki to contact this office, but not long after he comes to my office with phone in hand, saying they request to talk to me directly.

What? It's a lot of audacity to interrupt me during my work. Who is responsible for this company? Kenzaki realize my temper and continues:

\- They said that negotiations flow better when the client's interests are very clear and, therefore, they prefer to talk directly with you, Sir.

\- … – Humph, the new hotel building will require a lot of attention and I'd like everything went well from the start. In a way, it's better that way – Give me the phone. – Kenzaki readily passes me the phone and I answer the call, angry – It's Eisuke Ichinomiya.

\- "Hello, it's a pleasure to talk to you, Mr. Ichinomiya. My name is Valentina Maia and I'm the president and engineer responsible for the company".  
What?

\- I didn't know you are a woman, I received a card with just your last name.

\- "…Is there a problem, Sir? If you prefer not to work with women I can recommend another company to you". – She seems surprised at my comment, she must have been offended. Heh, a feminist?

\- No, it's not necessary. I trust in the person who recommended you and your gender doesn't matter. I was only surprised, it's not so common to find women in this profession.

\- "Yes, indeed, our society still encourages women to choose only the most boring jobs". – Heh, she has a sense of humor, I can't deny – "Well, you said that your contact with our company came from an indication".

\- Yes, Saitou is the engineer who work for me for a few years and guaranteed that I'll be satisfied with your services.

\- "Thank you. Mr. Saitou is a highly respected professional colleague, I'm glad to know that my work is recognized by him. So, I assume that you have already researched some of the works performed by my company".

\- Yes, all that were available on the website. The photos and descriptions captured my interest. Would you be willing to build a luxury casino hotel in Brazil?

\- "Certainly, Sir, but casinos are illegal in Brazil".

\- Illegal?

\- "Yes, Sir. I'm sure that even without a casino your hotel will be very successful here. But if you don't want to give up the casino, I recommend other countries in South America such as Punta del Este, or in North America where casinos are quite common".

\- I have no interest in North America for now.

\- "Even if you haven't decided the place of construction, I would like to offer to you a trip to Los Angeles and Brazil so you can visit some of the works carried out by us. I encourage our customers to know our work in detail before closing the deal and if your interest remains, we can personally discuss the details. The trip would take almost a week of your schedule, you have time available to do so?" – I'm surprised at the administration of it. Unconsciously, I began to check my schedule. It's strange how this woman managed to convince me with few words.

\- In two weeks.

\- "Perfectly. During this time I'll finish a job in Brazil, my assistant can accompany you to Los Angeles and then bring you to Brazil, where we can meet and discuss the details".

\- It will not be you who will receive me? - My voice sounded angrier than I'd like, but how dare she not receive me when she herself suggested this trip?

\- "Don't worry, Mr. Ichinomiya, my assistant is a great professional and he'll know how to take any of your questions during the trip. When you arrive in Brazil with him, I'll have completed my last job and I can give all the attention you deserve. It is my responsibility to give full zeal to my clients during my contract, so I'll be only available when I finish the job. I hope you understand me, I'll give the same treatment to you if we close the deal".

\- … - This woman really knows how to handle the situation, but she wants to give the same treatment of any client to Eisuke Ichinomiya?

\- "If you prefer, we can arrange a visit for next month when I am entirely at your disposal. However, the best time to visit Brazil is the festive period at the end of the year when you can closely observe the tourism".  
She's good, definitely good. I can't let any obstacle hinder my business and she knows exactly how to get my attention. I like this kind of professionalism.  
I realize that I was smiling at the situation she put me.

\- All right. All my schedule will be passed by my employee, Kenzaki. He will take care of everything until the day of the travel.

\- "Of course, it was a pleasure talking to you, Mr. Ichinomiya." – As I passed the phone to Kenzaki, he leaves the room so I can continue my work. Somehow, she and her persuasive way impressed me and I found myself distracted before returning to work.

 **Valentina PoV**

\- Well, well, he'll be a difficult customer. - I laugh after turning off the phone and Klaus looks at me curiously.

\- It was really Eisuke Ichinomiya who was on the phone?

\- Yes, we have a great opportunity in our hands, Klaus. This man is the CEO of Ichinomiya Group and owner of the big hotel network Tres Spades. He is a genius. I've had the opportunity of staying at his hotel in London and the place is amazing. Not only the construction, but the work of its employees is also excellent.

\- I heard he's a tough man to deal with and he gets everything he wants the way he wants.

\- Yeah, I heard too. He looks pretty surprised to learn that the company's owner is a woman. I have to impress him if I want the business goes smoothly to both sides. Therefore, you can't disappoint me. - Klaus smiles at my comment and crosses his arms showing he has the situation under control.

\- Leave it to me, boss.

 **xxx**

Haaah, the day was tiring… But the news of a possible new client gave me spirits to come have a drink in a bar well known in the region. I'm away from home for more than six months. Manage the office, the constructions and still take care of new customers certainly take much time, but I can't complain. Finally the company is in the best condition after so much effort to win its name. Thirteen years ago I decided to follow this career and this path certainly was not easy, I had to sacrifice things that I still don't know if it was worth… It's six months since the last time I saw him. A faint smile escapes my mouth. I'm sure that as soon as I get home he'll tell me that I should look after myself not to overwork. Well, that's what it cost our marriage after all. I can't help but look at the drink in my hand and think about how things would be if I had heard what he said and have contented myself with the job I had, being subordinate to another engineer. Maybe we would be together, happy, with children… He really wanted to have children. But I can't imagine working in that same job for long. My marriage ended, but I'm not unhappy, I feel held each new contract that I sign and every dream that I give to my clients. In addition, the company will soon be walking by itself and I'll have more time to enjoy the fruits of so much effort.

\- What a beautiful woman like you doing here drinking alone? - A young man interrupted my thoughts. Thankfully, it was going in a melancholic direction and I'm tired of trying to justify my actions to myself. I lift my eyes at him and see that he should be a few years younger. Unintentionally, I let out a chuckle and he took it like a green light – Can I buy you a drink?

\- Sorry, I already have mine.

\- Doesn't seem that you intend to leave early, I pay the next one.

\- Well, I don't intend to leave accompanied, then maybe you shouldn't waste your time with me. – I can see that he's not sure whether he gives up or if he can still have a chance and I smile at his cuteness. Maybe I should enjoy it, it's not every day I'm approached by a guy who's not an asshole wanting to pose as macho. – One Alexander. – He looks at me a little surprised and excited. How cute. – You can pay me one Alexander – He sits next to me and I smile – How old are you?

\- 25, but I'm not that much older than you, right? – I reply with a smile and he turns to the waiter – One Martini and one Alexander, please. – Well, well, it seems that this time will be an 8 years younger.

* * *

I don't know how many people will read this, but I hope you can help me improve my English and my writing. Thank you for reading this far.


End file.
